dwn009fandomcom-20200214-history
Adventure Quiz: Capcom World 2
Adventure Quiz: Capcom World 2 (アドベンチャークイズ カプコンワールド2 Adobenchā Kuizu Kapukon Wārudo 2) is a quiz arcade game released only in Japan. Move by a board and answer many questions to seal three dragons (Dust Dragon, Red Dragon, and Gildiss) that were freed. After an insane duel of question and answers to the (brain) death against the dragons, face the final boss, a strange being with a big brain, a question in the forehead, eight arms, and a tail. Maps *Capcom World 2/Maps Story ?]] In the Capcom Kingdom (カプコン王国), there is a large statue of three dragons that represent love, courage, and wisdom. The nation is brightened by the crystals in the statue. However, one day someone with dark powers changed the divine dragon image, and without the crystals, the kingdom has fallen into darkness. Several heroes have fallen when trying to defeat the dragons and recover the crystals. Is it possible to save the Capcom Kingdom? Well, choose your character, roll the dice, answer questions, recover the crystals, beat the bosses, and return peace and light to the kingdom. Bosses Beginner Course: #Dr. Wily #Dust Dragon Normal Course: #Sodom #Garibaldi #Red Dragon Expert Course: #Genocide #Haggar #Poison #1-Gaia 2-Alan 3-Dr. Right 4-Derek #Captain (Commando) #Gildiss Final Boss: 脳ミソ大王 Characters Original File:CW2Wing.png|Wing (ウィング) File:CW2Pure.png|Pure (ピュア) File:CW2Fur.png|Fur (ファー) File:CW2Lyric.png|Lyric (リリック) 脳ミソ大王 ("Noumiso Daioh", "Brains Great King", the final boss.) Rockman File:CW2Rockman.png|Rockman (ロックマン) File:CW2Blues.png|Blues (ブルース) File:CW2DrRight.png|Dr. Right (Ｄｒ．ライト) File:CW2DrWily.png|Dr. Wily (Ｄｒ．ワイリー ) File:CW2Geminiman.png|Geminiman (ジェミニマン) File:CW2Hardman.png|Hardman (ハードマン) File:CW2Snakeman.png|Snakeman (スネークマン) File:CW2Shadowman.png|Shadowman (シャドーマン) File:CW2HammerJoe.png|Hammer Joe (ハンマージョー) File:CW2Monking.png|Monking (モンキング) Street Fighter & Final Fight File:CW2Ryu.png|Ryu (リュウ) File:CW2Ken.png|Ken (ケン) File:CW2ChunLi.png|Chun-Li (春麗) File:CW2Zangief.png|Zangief () File:CW2Guile.png|Guile (ガイル) File:CW2Blanka.png|Blanka (ブランカ) File:CW2Dhalsim.png|Dhalsim (ダルシム) File:CW2Honda.png|Edmond Honda (エドモンド本田) File:CW2Rolento.png|Rolento (ロレント) File:CW2Cody.png|Cody (コーディー) File:CW2Guy.png|Guy (ガイ) File:CW2Haggar.png|Haggar (ハガー) File:CW2Poison.png|Poison (ポイズン) File:CW2Sodom.png|Sodom (ソドム) File:CW2EdiE.png|Edi. E (エディーＥ) File:CW2Abigail.png|Abigail (アビゲイル) Strider & Captain Commando File:CW2Hiryu.png|Hiryu (飛竜) File:CW2CapCom.png|Captain (キャプテン) File:CW2Ginzu.png|Shō (翔) File:CW2Mack.png|Jennety (ジェネティ) File:CW2Baby.png|Hoover (フーバー) File:CW2Genocide.png|Genocide (ジェノサイド) File:CW2Doppel.png|Doppel (ドッペル) File:CW2DrTWMonster.png|Dr. T. Water & Monster (Dr.T.ウォーター&モンスター) File:CW2Marbin.png|Marbin (マービン) File:CW2Carol.png|Carol (キャロル) File:CW2Wooky.png|Soldier and robot (兵士とロボット) (Wooky) Knights of the Round & Magic Sword File:CW2Arthur.png|Arthur (アーサー) File:CW2Lancelot.png|Lancelot (ランスロット) File:CW2Perceval.png|Perceval (パーシバル) File:CW2.png| () File:CW2Balbars.png|Balbars (バルバース) File:CW2Garibaldi.png|Garibaldi (ガリバルディ) File:CW2Alan.png|Alan (アラン) - "Brave One" File:CW2Thief.png|Derek (デレク) - Thief File:CW2Lizardman.png|Lizardman (リザードマン) File:CW2DokuroM.png|"Skull Magician"? (ドクロ魔術師 Dokuro Majutsushi) File:CW2.png| () File:CW2Chimera.png|Quimyra () File:CW2Drokmar.png|Drokmar (ドラクマー) Misc. Lost World, The King of Dragons, Three Wonders, ... File:CW2UnknownSoldier.png|Nameless Super Soldier (名なしの超戦士) (Unknown Soldier 1P) File:CW2Sylphie.png|Sylphie (unnamed in-game. Jap. is シルフィー) File:CW2DustDragon.png|Dust Dragon (ダストドラゴン) File:CW2RedDragon.png|Red Dragon (レッドドラゴン) File:CW2Gildiss.png|Gildiss (ギルディス) File:CW2Ravel.png|Ravel (ラベル) - Elf File:CW2Reje.png|Reje (レジェ) - Wizard File:CW2Derec.png|Derek (デレク) - Fighter File:CW2Aldo.png|Aldo (アルド) - Cleric File:CW2Vargas.png|Vargas (バルガス) - Dwarf File:CW2Don.png|Don-chan (ドンちゃん) File:CW2Laru.png|Laru (ラルー) File:CW2Gaia.png|Gaia (ガイア) File:CW2Nurse.png|A nurse unnamed in-game (original character?) Screenshots There are tons of question in the game with varying genres, and added a few of the Capcom related ones here. CW2QHatena.png|Series related CW2QRush.png|The name of Rockman's dog? I think it's either Kenken or Hachi. CW2QIceMan.png|Ice Lasher? ... Seems legit CW2MetalMan.png|Metal Man's weapon? Wasn't it a wrench pipe blade? CW2QCapCom.png|Captain Commando. The answer is 1, whatever it is about CW2Q19XX.png|19XX series Category:Content Category:Arcade games Category:1992